A Souls Love
by lavi-was-here
Summary: All seems normal in the Black Order until the Noah's attack for the second time who will not make it out alive? Rated m for my Oc's language. -man doesn't belong to me only Kaoru does the death scene is from the show super natural I only added a few of my own touches. Lyra belongs to my friend The chase scene was suggested by one of my friends. Kanda X Oc.


Kaoru and Allen bump back to back glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes the latter nodding at the red heads look a silent plan forming between the two. Allen launches towards one level three bringing his exorcist blade down quickly watching as the akuma blocks it with its strong armor, when the red head behind him slides under his parted legs swinging her ax upwards slicing the akuma up the middle from its armors weak point. While the Akuma explodes Allen hears a cry for help from their finder as Kaoru brings her ax up to block another level three's clawed hand aimming for the terrified gonzu.

The red head slides backwards a bit from the force the akuma had used. Kaoru stabs her ax staff into the ground getting to her feet removing it "Razor Lotus," she mutters her ax head beginning to glow, she swings her ax at two level three destroying them in a swing pausing to catch her breath. "Kaoru above!" the albino shouts from the other side of the field. Kaoru glances up seeing a akuma above her its arm swinging back before snapping forward striking the girl across to Allen's side of the field.

"Gonzu! Call for back up now!" The young general yelled at the finder who immeditly picked up his bag and called the Black Order. "General Walker Komui is sending Kanda and Lavi who were in the near area,"Gonzu yelled back, as the red head teamed up with Allen slowly gets to her feet one of her arms limp at her side. Kaoru opens her mouth Allen quickly moving his hands to his ears Gonzu doing the same as Kaoru screeches using the innocence embeded into her voice box sending sound waves towards the level three's destroying two of them. Moving their hands away both teens glance up hearing 'Big hammer little hammer grow grow grow' before a giant hammer smashes into one of the remaining Akuma with a fire seal. Lavi lands on the ground fiing the akuma with a icy glare.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects," A cold voice says from behind the remaining few Akuma, the level three's turn to see a sole figure standing in the bright light holding a katana, before the man swings it sending many bug like creatures at some of them. The Akuma swat the illusions away laughing at the raven hired man" Your attacks are pitiful exorcist," one taunted slashing its claws at Kanda only to be blocked by a giant ax. "Āpa kaisē āpa apanē prēmī para hamalā karanē kī him'mata kamīnē! Maiṁ, āpa kamīnē apanē gadhē kō usakī talavāra kō giravī rakhanā cāhi'ē!"*a pissed Kaoru swears at the Akuma in Hindi, which is her native language. Grabbing Kanda's Mugen Kaoru activates it's second illusion. Light covers her wounded arm Kanda's lotus curse slightly healing her arm "Double Illusion Sword,"she mutters disappearing from the Akuma's sight. "What the? Where did the brat go?" it questioned. "Ūpara ṭā'imsa,"** a voice whispered into its ear a blinding light slashing through its body. Turning Kaoru sees both Allen and Lavi leaning into Lavi's hammer trying to catch their breath, all the other Akuma defeated by the two. Kaoru smiles handing Mugen back to her boyfriend who flicks her nose smirking earning a yelp from her."What was that for Yuu?"She asked. "For taking Mugen without permission,"the reply came.

All five teens climb onto their train, Kaoru leaning her head on Kanda's shoulder falling instantly asleep. Kanda smiles stroking the red heads hair Lavi yelling as he runs from a angry Allen" Time for rabit stew!" The albino yells activating his innocence before flying back when a body crashes into his a angry kaoru standing in front of them her foot still in the air. "Shut the hell up I'm trying to rest or it will be rabbit and beatsprout stew,"she says her grin scaring them shitless.

Both teens hold onto each other while Kaoru throws her knife into their uniforms making them stuck against the wall. The red head takes her ax onto the roof of the train beginning to polish it, when general Lyra Watcher climbs onto the roof. "Ah Kaoru how nice to see you again, may i draw you the lighting is hitting you perfectly and the slight breeze makes your hair sway beautifully,"General Watcher asked holding her pad and pencil. Kaoru nods smiling.

After a half an hour the red head looks at the drawing smiling,"excellent job Lyra I think you should show general Teidol this one." Kaoru's neck hair stands sending shivers down her spin, quickly standing she activates her innocence. "general you may want to activate your innocence as well,"she said holding up bloody lotus. Lyra nods invoking her flute just as a level four akuma slices the car behind them. Kaoru takes a fighting stance next to Lyra "Innocence level three activate haunting shadow lotus," the yonger of the two says her usually red ax turning midnight blue.

"General you got my back?"Kaoru questions staring the level four down, reciving a affermitive cough. Grinning Kaoru allows her eyes to turn bright blue and her hair grow out to her knees.

"Alright here goes nothing,"she says launching herself at the akuma leaving a little wind to rustle the dirt on the roof in a mini tornado from the speed of her movements. Showing up next to the akuma kaoru swings her ax to the side catching its arm as Allen and the others get to the roof. "where's Kaoru?" Allen questioned the other general. Lyra points up to the bridge above where Kaoru swings her ax with enhanced strgenth and knee legnth hair."Welp there she goes again," Lavi says scratching his cheek laughing nervously. Kanda and Allen activate their innocence, but Lavi stops them from moving with a flick of his arm."What are you doing baka usagi?"Kanda demanded.

"When she's in stage three of her innocence she can't tell allies from enemies that's why jiji forbade her from using it,"Lavi said "plus only long range attacks can help right now which happens to be general Watcher's innocence,"he added. He looks at the bridge watching his cousin fight. Kaoru dodges one of the akuma's punches which Kanda gages its around 79 miles per hour, the red head flashes inbetween the level fours attacks swinging her ax downwards, the akuma swinging it's arm into her midsection sending her flying into the bridge her legs hanging out of the plays her flute making the akuma screech and grab its head, launching itself downwards it gets intercepted by Kaoru who swings her ax through the damaged akuma. Kanda catches Kaoru in midair after the explosion sends her flying back.

Lavi runs over to his cousin scolding her" I thought jiji forbade you from using level three Kaoru." "He did but it was a level four and Lyra was with me so it was all good,"she said grinning up at him. He sighs holding his head. "Not the point though," he said climbing back into the train followed by the rest of his friends.

~time skip~

Kanda pulls Kaoru's chair out for her before seating himself across from her at their table. Their waiter walks to their table"What would you like to eat this evening ,"He asked."The lady will have the sushi and I'll have to soba,"kanda said handing the menus to the waiter. The waiter nods leaving with their order. "Yuu someone has been following us since we left the order,"Kaoru said glancing to the left from the corner of her eye. "And in a bunny suit none the less I wonder who it is,"she added sarcastically. Kanda smirks his gaze never leaving his girlfriends face"Che, baka usagi thought we wouldn't notice eh? Lets see how he reacts to this," he said planting a kiss on the red head across from him. Lavi grabs the table ledge gritting his teeth from under the rabbit head that Komui had told him to wear to avoid being recognized.

"Yuu get your hands off my cousin now!"Lavi shouted leaping at the table before being fixed with a icy glare. "Lavi..,"A female voice started, the red head standing from her seat. "I suggest you start running,"she said in a sickly sweet voice that showed how peeved she was at the interuption. Lavi sweat drops before taking off through the hotel, Kaoru and Kanda following close behind(start listening to the benny hill theme while you read this next part)

Lavi runs down the hall quickly opening a random door going in, Kanda slams open the door seeing nobody is in there. Lavi pokes his head from a door down the hall Kaoru spotting him nd chasing him as well going through the door he just went in ending up running into Kanda in the middle of the hall the door diagnal from hers open wide. 'The hell' the couple thought before seeing Lavi try to tip toe past before running away into another door, Allen showing up in front of them. "Moyashi what are you doing here?"Kanda questioned. "I have no idea I was walking through my door in the order and poof I'm here,"The whitette responded. "Well since your here mind helping us catch the rabbit?"Kaoru asked panting. "Sure seems fun," Allen said smiling.

After a hour of chasing Lavi ll three teens catch him and drag him back to the order. Kaoru drags Lavi through the halls"BOOKMAN!"She yells, the old man at her side a few moments later. "Yes?" he asked taking in his grandsons appearence. "Please tell him not to bother me or Yuu on our dates,"She said a scowl on her face. The man takes Lavi and drags him to their shared room, while Kaoru heads to her shared room with her boyfriend. Unlocking the door Kaoru slips in striping off her uneeded clothes so she's in her under clothes, before slidding under the covers with Kanda quickly falling asleep. The next morning Kaoru goes to the bath to wash up when she hears a explosion a few floors down. Pulling her Chinese style violet blue shirt with gold trimming and matching pants before slipping on her black slip on shoes running to her room.

~Near the order entrance~

"Told you this would be fun Tyki~,"Road said in a singsong voice, while she watches several people below squirm in pain with a large amount of her candles in their bodies. Tyki sighs nodding floating with Road on his back while Lulubell and Jasdevi are on the ground in front of the wounded order members. Lulubell walks over to one man ripping a candle from his body her tongue gliding across the bloodied surface."Hmmm his blood is quite sweet would you like a taste Road?"Lulubell asked the younger girl holding the candle up for her to take. Road takes the candle lapping up the blood grinning her noah grin, opening her mouth to say something she gets cut off by a angry yell. "Damn Noah's," Chaoji yelled, invoking his innocence and launching himself at the little noah only to get blown away by Jasdevi's red bullet. "Your not going," david started "to hit our little sister,"Jasdero finished. "Oh yeah?" A voice said from behind the twins and all the others. The other noah turn to see a broad sword at Road's neck.

All available exorcists confront the Noah clan members, Kaoru standing on the other side of the youngest noah her ax blade pointed at her neck as well. Tyki drops his smoke disappearing from the sight of the exorcists showing up in front of Allen his palm pushing against the boys chest sending him flying into the opposite wall. "Allen!"Kaoru shouts before being flicked in the forehead by Road sending the red headed girl flying down the hall and into the railings. Road laughs as the rest of her family joins in the fight with several akuma of all levels. Kaoru stands bringing her hand to her mouth wiping away the blood that had come from her mouth, activating her weapon the red head goes into the second stage of her innocence joining in the aid of Allen. She blocks the tease heading for Allens chest kicking the dark skinned man away from them, a fireball flying at her. 'Shit, I won't be able to dodge that the red head thought watching the fireball get closer. A flash of white surrounds her as she turns seeing Allens Clown Crown protected her, nodding her thanks Kaoru launches herself at Road. Road grins as several hours pass when all the Noah have been defeated and chased away. Kaoru turns from Roads body smilin at Lavi who had shouted her name, before walking towards him the elder teen noticing Roads body moving. "Kaoru watch out!" He yells though to late to notice the knife in Roads hand until its hilt deep in his cousins back. Road twists the knife before opening one of her doors just as Kaoru falls to her knees, Lavi running to her quickly the others close behind.

"Kaoru. Can you hear me Kaoru?"Lavi said holding his cousin in his arms Kaoru's chin resting on his shoulder, her eyes locking with Kanda's before he sees the light fade from them. "Kaoru no!" Kanda yells getting to his knees next to Lavi tears freely falling from his eyes. Lavi moves his hand to her neck before burying his face in the crook of her neck sobbing. "No it can't be. Not her,"Lenalee said before yelling out Kaoru's name. Komui hugs his little sister crying as well. "Kanda san may I speak to you in private?" the head nurse asked seeing the raven haired man nod quietly following her to the medical wing. The head nurse walks to a room signaling for Kanda to follow. Kanda steps into the room hearing crying, glancing around her sees a little bundle in the head nurses arms. Kanda looks at her noting the smile on her face. "Kanda this is your daughter," She said handing the bundle to him. Kanda takes it tears sliding down his face.

~several days later~

Kanda watches as the last embers of Kaorus coffin is burned, holding his daughter, Shaka*** Kanda in his arms. He glances down at his little girl a smile growing on his face, as the rain stops.

*You bastard how dare you attack my boyfriend! I ought to shove his sword up your ass, you fucker!

** Times up

***He named her after her mother's first real name.


End file.
